Difficult Love
by Mellischatzi3
Summary: Another story from me about Calleigh and Eric. It s about Calleigh and her feelings in the first Chapter. Drama in the further story. If you want, please read it and review. It s a good story, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys.  
My second fanfiction which I uploaded here. It´s about Calleigh and Eric and there feelings for each another. Maybe you think it´s boring but I feel the same way so I just wanted to write something. I hope you read and review.

* * *

Calleigh found herself crying in the middle of the night. The whole night she failed to sleep, so many things were on her mind and for the first time in her life she had no clue what to do. It was Eric because she was crying it was because she loved him more then anything else on this earth, more then her own life, more then anyone else before and now she wasn´t sure about his feelings for her. They spent so much time together as two of the best co-workers, as two of the best friends and for a while everything seemed perfect as they finally got together, in a relationship. They talked about everything, Calleigh had cried in front of him, -she never cried in front of someone, no one never ever saw her crying but Eric, he made her laugh again although she was near to cry, even too if she cried. He always knew the right things to say to make her smile, to make her feel better but now she was alone. And the worse thing was that she found out something, what would change their lives, especially her life forever.

Now she felt alone and hurt. He left her without a word, a minor kiss and a lightly hug in the locker room this evening, that was all; no explanation why he leave, he just told her that life is too short. She then asked what´s about her and him but he didn´t answered her question. What did that mean, did he break-up with her without she knew it or did he just left Miami Dade, she didn´t knew but it even made her sad. She sat up in bed and stared in the darkness in front of her, just the window let a bit moonlight in. She wimped away the tears and took a deep breath. She turned her head to the side to look at her watch once again this night, 4am. She sighed deeply and left her bed, it was uncomfortable for her right now. She could smell his sweet scent everywhere in the bed and this made her sad again. She missed him so much, missed his strong arms around her tiny frame, missed everything on him. She just wanted to see this sweet chocolate-brown eyes to see the love in his eyes, to see how much he cared about her like no one cared for her before, to be with him she always forgot anything if she looked in his eyes, forgot her fears and everything around.

She made her way in the bathroom and somehow she found herself in front of her mirror, watching herself as a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Again, the only thought she had was Eric. The next days at work would be horrible without him, the members of the team slowly but sure were gone, first Speedle, then Ryan but he always came back and now Eric. So many new faces, alright they were great Crime Scene Investigators but would they be great as best friends too like Eric, she was sure the wouldn´t. She decided it was too late to o to bed again and she was sure she would not sleep too so she turned around and started a long shower. She let the hot water stream all over her body until the water started to get cold. She didn´t wanted to get out of the shower it was so nice inside, so warm and somehow she could forget all her fears and one moment she didn´t thought about Eric. Anyway, she stepped out of the shower and went back in her bedroom to get her cloths out of the dresser and again, as she did it hit her again. She saw Eric´s cloths in it, she could clearly remember the day, when they decided to put his cloths in it too. She stood there for a while and just thought about this day, it wasn´t so much time ago.

_They came home from dinner, it was a long day. They solved a case and then decided to go out for dinner. They stepped in, kissing and smiling from ear to ear. Eric was about to open her blouse but Calleigh stopped him, stepped back and just grinned at him. "What´s wrong Cal?" he asked smiling but she could see, he was confused now. She again stepped closer to him, lifted her body so that her mouth was just inches away from his ear and whispered with a soft but still cute voice in it, "I will take a bath and I want you to come with me." She smiled at him as she placed herself in front of him once again and kissed his lips softy. While kissing him she grabbed his hand lightly, took apart from the kiss and led him in the bathroom._

_She quickly turned the water stream and the tub filled with hot water. She turned around to see him just standing her and waiting for her next move, she slowly walked over to him and placed herself so close to him that she could hear his heart beat, it skipped several beats and she grinned at herself at his reaction. That was what she had planned out the whole evening. She kissed his lips once more and at the same time unbutton his shirt, next her hand skated along his chest. She felt his hands on her hips and grinned, it´s made their way up to the buttons of her blouse. He quickly finished to unbutton it and finally her blouse fell to the floor, next he took off his pants and she as well as too, they took off their underwear and slowly stepped in the tub. Calleigh let out a soft giggle as the did because everything seemed so great._

_They laughed a lot in the tub and shared a lot of kisses before they left it and again kissing and clutching each another went into their bedroom, Calleigh closed the door with a soft but hard at the same time, the door. They shared a wonderful night together and on the next morning they decided that Eric need a few cloths here to because he had to put on his old cloths from a day ago and Calleigh meant that wouldn´t be right. She made free one drawer of her dresser right after they got up this morning, "Eric…" she called out and waited for his response, after she got a quite "yes" from the living room she continued, "Can you please get a few cloths from your apartment and put them in the dresser," it wasn´t a question but it wasn´t a statement too. She placed her things on her bed and went out of her bedroom in the living room to face him while they were talking. She just go a bright smile and a "sure" from him until they changed the subject. _

Calleigh still stood there, leaning against her dresser and smiling at that wonderful day and night. But then she got sad again, maybe this wouldn´t be again. That they never ever would share a night together, again the tears filled her eyes and she quickly shock her headto forget about what she was thinking about, but it didn´t worked because in the next moment she felt sick, she knew why so she quickly run to the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out of the bath and slowly walked onto the kitchen to get a bottle of water to clean her mouth, to get this yucky taste out of her mouth. Oh god, she hated it to throw up. But she knew that she had to go though this now.

She looked at her watch and sighed, 5.30am. Outside it was still dark and she didn´t wanted to go to work but it was her job and maybe it would help her to forget Eric for a while so she grabbed her purse with her gun, keys and everything else inside, left her house, jumped in her car and headed to MDPD. She was Calleigh Duquesne, she needed to be strong right now. She turned on the energy and started to drive away once more.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.  
Should I continue or shouldn´t I.? ;) Please review.! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the nice reviews. It took me long to continue** **but now Chapter 2 is up. I hope you enjoy it and review it because, I want to know whether I should continue, if it´s good, or whether I shouldn´t. I just want to know what do you think about the story.  
Thank you.**

The Pain she felt deep inside of her was so terrible, it made her cry again but no. She was Calleigh Duquesne, hell she was on work and nobody knew about her and Eric she´d **not** cry in the middle of the lab, she´d **not** throw up again like this morning, like this night a few times. She had to go through this now, yes it felt terrible to be alone but in the past she managed it too, so it mustn´t be a problem now, but somehow it was. She didn´t felt like earlier, she wasn´t so much strong anymore, she wasn´t the same Calleigh Duquesne like maybe 1 year ago, she wasn´t this Calleigh Duquesne who never cried not even if she was alone with herself; No, now she was vulnerable, sad and fragile at the same time, she cried in front of people, she opened up herself to someone, although she never did because she didn´t wanted to get hurt but now it was too late.

They got a new case where a woman was killed and her two children had to go to their rough father. She hated this kind of cases so much, especially right now when she´ll get a mother in nearly 9 months now. Yes, she was pregnant she found out a few weeks ago, before Eric needed to help his father and brought himself in danger, before she shot him in his shoulder, before he left MDPD and hurt her and let her in the thought he´d break-up. She didn´t knew what to do, she didn´t wanted do grow up her child alone, she wanted that it´ll have dad, that it´d have a family like she never had but of the other side she didn´t wanted to become a mother right now, her childhood was terrible and she was afraid that she´d be a bad mother for her child too, like her mother was. She needed Eric, she needed to talk to him about her problems, tell him that she´s pregnant, wanted to know what she should do now, she just needed to be with him to feel save and secure in his arms.

But she wasn´t, he was somewhere, she didn´t knew and she was there in the lab, sitting in her ballistics lab on the table, staring on the bullet which killed a woman. She knew she had to process it but she couldn´t consecrate, she always had to think on Eric and the second problem was that she felt so sick, she felt she had to vomit any second so she was afraid to destroy all the evidence if she did. It was so terrible and the worse thing was she didn´t knew how to handle this situation, she didn´t knew what to do. It wasn´t like her do go to Horatio and ask him if she could go home but it wasn´t like her too, to just sit there and staring at the wall and do nothing. But she knew one thing, she knew if she wouldn´t start right now, someone would come and ask her if she was okay or if she had the results yet and if she´d answer no they would start to wonder why. So she stood up, took the bullet from the bag after she put on a pair of her white gloves and began to mach it with a gun.

Suddenly she believed it wasn´t that much difficult but somehow it still seemed like. She felt her stomach lurching and she then covered her mouth with her hand as reflex, _"No, please not right now" _she told, begged to herself as she saw Natalia walked through the door of her lab she couldn´t hold it back anymore, she ran out of her lab. She saw Natalia´s confused and worried look in her face but she ignored it and run further, in the direction to the woman-bathroom. She felt all eyes on her as she run with her high-heels through the long hallway but it didn´t bother her anymore. She reached the doorknob, still her hand on her mouth, she run to the toilettes, thankfully that nobody was inside of the bathroom right now. And just a few seconds later than she reached one toilette she needed to vomit again. The taste in her mouth and throat was so rank, so she needed to clean her mouth after she throw up a second time.

Calleigh didn´t knew what was wrong with her, she didn´t knew what the hell she should do. She wanted go home, snug her head in one of her pillows and cry again but she wouldn´t do it. She was going to break down again as she stood in front of the mirror, clutching the washbowl for hold and hold back the tears as she heard the bathroom door open. From the corner of her eye she could see it was Natalia, she sighed deeply because she knew what´d follow now. "Cal…everything alright?" she asked carefully as she walked over to her and finally stood next to her, staring at her and waiting for her answer. From the look on her face she could tell nothing was alright, she looked pale and Natalia thought she would see the tears in Calleigh´s eyes. That was weird for Calleigh, her behave, just everything on her seemed different today. Calleigh never showed emotion, never looked so sick, never looked like this she did right now.

Calleigh took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she answered Natalia´s question. Maybe it wasn´t that wrong to tell her the true, maybe it wasn´t wrong to open up herself to someone, to tell her that she´s pregnant. But she wouldn´t, she was Calleigh Duquesne a strong and very stubborn woman who never had a break down in front of her friends, they all knew her as a strong woman, as a woman who was always happy, who always said she was fine and she couldn´t start right now to break down. She opened her eyes, turned her head to face Natalia and brought up one of her best fake smiles she could think on, right now. "Nat, I´m fine," she lied and blinked away the few tears which were still in her eyes, "-really," she added as she saw Natalia´s look on her face.

Natalia sighed and hold her head low, she exactly knew that this would be the answer. She knew Calleigh now many years and it had been always the same with her but it made her so sad to see her like this, she knew something was wrong, she knew she was near to cry and she knew she had been throwing up a few moments ago. "Cal, you know you can trust me. I know too, that you´re strong and damn stubborn if you want," she let out a soft laugh and looked up at her, "-but it wouldn´t affect my mind about you if you´d tell me what´s wrong with you because I know something is, so trust your friend, okay?" she gave her a small smile and at the same moment Calleigh´s smile disappeared.

Calleigh let out a small sigh and looked her deeply in the eyes. She couldn´t hold back the tears which was still in her eyes, but she had to do it. She wanted to tell Natalia so badly, she knew she needed it so much but that was against her nature to open up herself to someone. What the hell should she tell her, that she missed Eric so much although he wasn´t fully gone or he didn´t break-up yet or should she tell her that she was pregnant, that she was in a relationship with Eric and that it was his kid and that she was scared to tell him. That sounded so stupid, it was stupid to cry because of this, wasn´t it? It sounded so insignificant, didn´t it? She thought for a while, no she knew it so she wouldn´t tell anyone now. "I.." she started but she still didn´t knew to continue, should she tell her the true or shouldn´t she.

**So, please don´t forget to review. I love reviews and it makes me happy to read it, so please.!!!!  
Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**|Chapter 3|**_

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard before she looked back at Natalia. Natalia was her friend, in the lab they were just collages but after work they were true friends; She, Ryan, Eric and her. They spent so much time together, she knew a lot about Natalia, about her feelings for Ryan, about her past and about her character, wasn´t it unfair not to tell her? Yes, of course it was but she..she just couldn´t tell her _now_. "Natalia, everything is alright, really."Actually she already was finished with her explanation but then she watched Natalia´s sad and disappointed look, "I.." she paused, looking to the floor for a moment and thinking what to say now. "I just..I´m just very tired. I didn´t slept the whole night because of this creepy flu, " she let out a soft laugh, tried her best lie. It didn´t felt good lie to her but she couldn´t tell her now that she was in a relationship with Eric, it´d be too much.

Natalia smiled lightly, reached out for Calleigh´s shoulder. "And you´re on work although you are sick?" she asked and let out a soft laugh; she believed Calleigh so she was worried about her. She looked at Calleigh and knew the answer instantly, "Yeah..yeah..I know," she said, laughed a little. "..-okay, but you can´t work like this. Go to Horatio and take the rest of the day off, okay?" she let go of her shoulder after she squeezed lightly, "Can you do that for me?" she asked, still smiling at her.

Calleigh smiled back because she knew she couldn´t say no. And a few hours later she found herself at her place; She´d go to Horatio and told him about her sickness so he let her go, it wasn´t like her and she didn´t wanted it but she´d promised it Natalia. She thought work would distract attention from the fact that Eric wasn´t with her now but the work didn´t made it easier then at home. She didn´t knew why the hell this was bothering her so hard, maybe he just was too busy to call her or to send her a text message or to come over to her place. She nodded slightly to herself in the believe that it was the true but all the more she thought about it, it seemed more and more wrong. Why should he be too busy to just send her a message or call her; she didn´t found a apposite answer for it.

"Oh my god," she mumbled quietly. What if anything happened to him, what if he got hurt or what if he was… She couldn´t finish her thought, she didn´t wanted finish this thought it was too much for her brain right now. She reached out for her phone and dialed Eric´s number instantly. She heard the phone rang on the other end, she hoped so much he would answer her call. And suddenly she heard a voice, it was a familiar voice it was Eric´s voice but he wasn´t it by himself it was just the voice mail. She sighed disappointed and hung up instantly. Her eyes were filled with tears by now, she was so worried about him, she couldn´t lose him, _never_. She stood up from the couch, walking up and down all the time. She was on the end of her strength right now, she needed sleep, needed a rest, needed anything but especially she needed Eric. She sighed deeply, blinked away the tears and watched once more at her watch, so many hours passed since she got home. Now it already was 10pm.

She went in the bathroom and started a long and a hot shower. She knew she needed sleep and needed a rest. Actually she didn´t knew when she ate at the last time, maybe yesterday morning but this was the last thing she thought on. She took a deep breath as she stood once again in front of the big mirror in her bathroom. God, she looked so exhausted. She had this red and dark eye circles under her eyes, in the morning she let them disappearing with a lot of make-up but now they again were there and they look so ugly; her hair was matt and her gaze looked tired and sick. She needed to rest, definitely. She put on one of her favorite pajama pants and a old and large t-shirt from Eric, even if it made her cry again. She just needed something from Eric, she needed to feel save..just to smell his sweet scent.

She slipped under the warm and comfortable sheets, she tried her hardest not to cry again. Never before she was that broken, never before she was that fragile..vulnerable. She wanted Eric so badly, normally he would lay there, right besides her ,hold her, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her but right now there was nothing. No love, no Eric. He was the person who made her happy, who led her through the day he´d get it either if it was terrible and now, he wasn´t there. She couldn´t imagine living her life without him, she couldn´t be without him. She knew this all the years but never ever it seemed so clearly. And the fear she ever had was now bigger then every before, the fear that something bad could happen to him, like in the past as he got shot. She couldn´t deal with something like this, so she needed to protect him. That was what she´d promised him earlier as they finally got together.

A few moments later she cried again, she´d snug her head in her warm pillow. She could smell his scent, she could almost feel his presence although he wasn´t there. She tried so hard to calm down but she couldn´t. What if he never ever would be there again, what if he never ever would be there again to calm her down, what if he never ever would be there again to hold her. She couldn´t handle this anymore, she needed to make sure that he was okay but it already was nearly 11pm by now. She closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, _"Calleigh, calm down. He´s okay." _She told herself, _"He´s okay…he´s okay.." _she repeated over and over again. Somehow she managed it to calm herself down and after just a few moments she fell asleep from the exhausting what was washed over her body, she still repeated this words over and over again.

**A/N:** _I´m soo sorry, I know it took soo long until I write more and now it´s so short. I´m really sorry but I´d be very happy if you would review. And I promise the next Chapter will be much much longer, I hope. :D  
Please_ **review**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**|Chapter 4|**_

Her body felt limp and she smelled the faint smell of chloroform, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, she wanted to get back to sleep for some reason but as soon as her eyes focused on the surroundings she got alert. It wasn´t her bed, it wasn´t her bedroom at all. She knew this place, it was familiar, it was Eric´s living room; She often was there and she connected this place with so much great memories but right now it seemed odd, it seemed uncomfortable and creepy. The floor seemed hard and she had a bad headache. She was so tired, she actually had to fight to held her eyes open.

She heard some noises, it sounded like quite whimpers of pain but she wasn´t sure; It wasn´t far away from her but it was so pitch dark in the room so that she couldn't see anything. So many questions were on her mind; She didn´t know what happened to her, wasn´t she in her bed as she fell asleep? Why the hell was she at Eric´s place,? Where does this noises come from and where the hell was Eric? But she found no answer for any question right now. All of her consecration belonged to this creepy noise.

"..Cal…" the voice was stopped by a soft whimper of pain, "-Calleigh…"

She gasped out loud as she heard her name. She didn´t wondered that it was her name which was called, she just got confused as she recognized who said her name. Eric. It was a whisper, filled with pain and fear. The fear was showed in Calleigh´s eyes too. That couldn´t be, was it really Eric who said this or was it just a coincidence? She attempted to move her body. "Eric?" she managed to brought out in a soft whisper. She thought she´d have seen something not far away from her; It seemed like someone was writhed himself in pain. Calleigh crept over to where she had seen it.

"Oh my god," she mumbled quietly in shock. Eric was lying in a pool of blood, his body covered in cuts and bruises. She carefully put her hand on his chest, "Eric…" she paused for a moment, shaking his body slightly, trying to wake him up, "..-what happened?" she whispered. He groaned in response, turned his head to the side to face her. His eyes were closed but they twitched lightly, actually a lot. "Eric..look at me," her eyes watered, "-please.." her hand made it´s way up to his cheek. She stroked his cheek as a few tears made their way down her face. It was awful to see him like this, in pain.

His eyes fluttered open, his eyes were filled with fear, pain and confusion at the same time. He had to fight to held his eyes open, "Cal.." he paused for a pain filled moan, "Cal..y-..you need to leave, before.." he trailed off when the pain kicked him again, "-be..-before.." he couldn´t make it anymore, his eyes shut close when he lost consciousness.

"Eric?" she chocked out quietly. Calleigh blinked away the tears which had made their way in her eyes again. "Eric?" she asked with more power this time, when he didn´t answered, when he didn´t moved either she called out his name again. "Eric!" she almost yelled at him, "Eric, wake up!" She cried out, the tears streamed down her face by now. She leaned closer and hugged him tightly, shocking him at the same time, "Open your eyes,.." she just stared at him for a moment, "..-and," she swallowed hard, "-and..look at me…" she pleaded at him but no response. She heard footsteps but it seemed to didn´t bother her.

"I see you are awake," she heard a voice saying, the voice was filled with a strong Russian accent. She froze, unhanded of Eric and turned around to take a look at the guys who were right behind her, "Take her!" she heard one of them saying, and before she could prepare, someone yanked her _hard_ backwards. The air was barley kicked out off her, she yelped in pain and surprise at the same time. He knocked her to the ground, and hold her in place. He squeezed her wrists pretty hard against her back and with the other hand he pressed her face against the floor. The second man walked over to where Eric lay. "Your little boyfriend over here wasn´t a good guy, he´s the reason why Alexander is in jail right now" he got angry and kicked Eric very hard in the side. Suddenly he became consciousness and gasped loudly out in pain.

"STOP!!!" she yelled at him, when he kicked Eric a second time. The man relinquished his grip on her and let her sit up on her knees, but still holding her pretty hard. The second man just smirked at her and punched Eric several times in his face, he was near dead now. "Please!!!" she cried out, her eyes became wet again. "Please Stop.." she screamed, begged for him to stop. She started to fight, started to try to get free from his hold but it was no use, -the man was just to strong and it was little use without her hands. She cried harder; Calleigh just couldn´t hold back the sobs anymore, "Don´t.!" she screamed, "-..please, you are going to kill him,". She didn´t knew what to say, she didn´t knew what to do. "I´ll do whatever you want but please stop beating him," she cockled out.

But he didn´t.

He just grinned at her, he enjoyed every second. He kicked Eric a last time in the stomach before he finally stopped to beat him. He walked over to Calleigh and bent down, "It was fun but I gotta go now." He kissed her forehead, ignore the way she flinched in disgust when he did, "-maybe," he paused and smirked at her, "-..maybe one day..we´ll meet again," he looked up to his partner and stood up. He went to the door to leave and as soon as he reached the door his partner joined him and let go of Calleigh. She wiped away the tears, pulled herself back together and crept over to Eric.

"Eric?" she whispered carefully to him, when she reached his unconscious body and took his head in her own hands and felt his pulse.

**_A/N:_** I´m soo sorry if someone got confused. And I know that I said the next Chapter would be longer, I´m sorry. I know I´m not that good with the drama, actually I´m not sure whether I´m a good writer but I still hope you enjoy me story.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**|Chapter 5|**_

"_Eric?" she whispered carefully to him, when she reached his unconscious body and took his head in her own hands and felt his pulse…._

No pulse…  
He didn´t moved anymore, his eyes didn´t twitched anymore and he..he didn´t breathed anymore. Calleigh cried, cried out the hell. "Eric no, no please don´t leave me," she begged, crying even harder, "please don´t leave _us_.." she whispered. All the years went through her head, all the years with him together. When she got kidnapped, when she was in the hospital, when he was in the hospital, when Speedle died, when they were alone at her place, every time when they solved a crime; All the moments with him, were awesome, he made her laugh, he made her smile, he made her feel like the most beautiful woman, he made a boring case to a important and great case, he was the thing what was missing all the years and now.. he was dead. That couldn´t be, there were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted to do with him that couldn´t be the end.

She shocked him slightly, actually a lot. "Eric!" she yelled at him, "Eric wake up, you can´t leave _us_." She cried out, "Eric, please…" she sobbed and bent down to him, hugging him again. He just lay there, his lifeless body."Eric… I…I love you," she whispered in his chest between sobs. She never had told him before. It was so unfair; Why he had to leave her now? She cried even harder and harder. She needed to do something but what? She jumped up, trying to get a clear mind. She searched the area for anything which could help her right now but…nothing.

The front door burst wide open and she jumped in shock. The two guys which had killed Eric stepped inside. The one who hold her in place just a few minutes ago stood by the door and grinned evilly, the second man walked towards her, his gun in his hand, smirking at her. Calleigh walked backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. She breathed heavily and she gasped loudly when he pressed her with his body against the wall, "I´m sorry princess but my partner over there meant that an eyewitness wouldn't be good for us so we, especially me need to kill you," he laughed softly as he saw the look on her face changing and he quickly brought his gun to her chest and before she could prepare a gunshot ripped through her chest and she crumpled to the ground.

She heard him laughing and mumbling something but she couldn´t understand. The pain immediately filled her entire body. She couldn´t breath anymore and she could barley feel the blood which ran in her lung. She gasped for air, tried to ignore the pain as she clutched her stomach, "My baby," he chocked out with very breath she took, the tears filled her eyes once again. She watched the guys headed towards the door to leave, they disappeared in the darkness outside and as soon as they were gone they tears started to stream down her cheeks.

No, that couldn´t be the end, it just couldn´t be. She wanted to raise up a child with Eric, first Eric and now her baby and her as well. She couldn´t make it anymore, her eyelids felt heavier than every before, she wanted to close them so badly but she knew if she did it would be forever. She turned her head to the side and looked at Eric. She smiled slightly as her whole life went through her mind and she lived through the day again as she met Eric for the first time in her life before her vision slowly became darker and darker and she closed her eyes. She could hear the sirens in the distance but the pain was too much, now she couldn´t breath anymore.

She slipped in the darkness forever, didn´t she?

_**A/N:** Okay, please don´t hate me. I know it´s very confused and very short and I guess after this Chapter everyone would be confused but I swear Chapter 6 will be much much longer and you won´t be confused anymore; So please keep reading my Story and tell me what you think._  
_I really love reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_**|Chapter6|**_

_He didn´t moved, he didn´t breathed. He just lay there, blood pouring from all his wounds, covered in cuts and bruises. The next thing she felt was a bullet ripping through her chest and her vision got darker and darker and she finally slipped into the darkness._

Calleigh jumped up in her bed, her breath was heavy, she was sweat all over her body , her face was tear-stained and she still clutched her stomach. She let out a deep sigh when she noticed that her chest wasn´t hurt and everything was normal; A heavy sigh escaped her lips when she turned off the alarm clock, 6.00am. Calleigh let out a shudder as she remembered her dream again, "Get a grip of yourself Calleigh," she told herself. "-it was just a nightmare," she sighed again, thankfully it was just a nightmare. She still was sweaty and out of breath, she couldn´t clearly think. Alone the imagination of the dead from Eric was horrible, if it were true she didn´t knew what to do. She shocked her head to forget this thoughts but somehow it didn´t worked. Why the hell had she this nightmare?

She looked over to her phone, maybe she should call him. She grabbed her phone and clapped it open, looking on the screen. She thought for a while, thought back to when she had called him the last time so early in the morning. He was very sleepy because he didn´t got up this early but Calleigh so she´d called him. She couldn´t help but giggled at this thought, everything was just so fine and now? What had happened? All the years she shut out people, she never had talked about her fears, her secrets, problems and about her feelings. Not to Jake, not to Hagen, not to Peter not even to her dad but Eric _was_ different. She´d finally found comfort, someone to talk about everything, someone who loved her the way she was, someone with whom she could imagine raising a family, someone who had promised her that he wouldn´t hurt her but he did; He hurt her, with his actions. No! She thought and clapped the phone shut, she´d not call him.

She was so damn tired right now, so exhausted. Another restless night, another morning she woke up with him on her mind, another morning she got sick and he wasn´t there to stabilize her. Oh god, how much she missed him, she missed how much he cared for her, how he woke her up, how he made her breakfast; she missed every little thing on him, every little thing he did. Everything in her house remembered her on Eric. She got up, walked into the bathroom and started a shower. She loved it, every morning and every night she could forget everything and just let the hot water steam over her body. She felt the morning-sickness settle in and climbed out of the shower, she hold it back because she knew she hadn´t much eaten lately. She walked over to the coffee pot and started up coffee. She wasn´t very hungry but she knew she needed to eat something, she made herself a small breakfast; Not much, just a toast with butter on it.

She looked at her watch, 6.35am. She finished her toast, picked up her purse and headed towards the door to leave. She walked over to where her hummer parked, turned on the energy and started to drove off, heading to the Crime Lab. Actually she didn't wanted to go to work, she was so tired, her face was pale, she felt so sick and she didn´t wanted to go to work without Eric. He wouldn´t be there, work would be totally stupid without him. And this terrible dream wouldn´t leave her mind. Maybe something actually was wrong with him, she hadn´t heard of him about 4 days now and this dream must´ve a meaning, needn't it? She didn't knew exactly. She knew that she was pregnant with Eric´s child, and god how much she missed him and his comfortable effect at her; And for the first time in her life she really wanted this child with Eric but was it feasible to raise up this child with him, together? She hoped so but she wasn´t sure about it, she hadn´t control about anything right now and that jibbed her a lot.

She never wanted children. Her whole life she was afraid to become a mother, afraid of will be a bad mother. She never told Eric, actually she never told anyone because she never thought to become a mother that soon. But now she was pregnant and she didn´t knew what to do. She wasn´t sure how much Eric still loved her, she wasn´t sure whether he wanted children with her or not. Maybe she shouldn´t tell him and abort the child, she wasn´t able to raise up this child alone without Eric. Actually she wasn´t sure about anything right now, not even if she could raise up this child with Eric together. She never ever felt that way before she felt unconfident and fragile. She couldn´t clearly think, she wasn´t able to make a decide. The things which had seemed easier than everything else were now so difficult.

Soon she arrived at MDPD, stepped out of her hummer and headed to the looker room. It was her first stop every morning she got there. In her locker was a picture of her and Eric on the beach, it was taken from Alexx a few months ago. This was such a wonderful day, she was sure that she would never forget this day. This picture was the reason why she managed to get through all of this every single day. She opened her locker and smiled at the picture but got sad at the same time. She missed him so much, everything on him. Had she done something wrong? She didn´t knew, she stared at the picture for a moment. She saw Eric´s smile and hers as well and now she wasn´t happy at all; What just happened? She just wanted him back. She closed her locker and ran a hand through her hair. She headed towards the elevator and as soon as she got in her ballistics lab she started to work. She worked on 3 cases at all.

But it didn't needed long until she felt sick again. This was terrible, her sickness always came when she was at work. She went through the hallways and headed for the DNA-lab. They still worked on this case and Calleigh have gotten some DNA from the gun which was used to kill the mother. "Hey Natalia," she said and offered her a smile. She fought hard to suppress the pressure distress to vomit.

Natalia looked up and smiled at her as well, "Hey Cal," she started and walked around the table to stand right in front of her, "-how are you doing?" she asked and took her in a hug. "I hoped you would stay this day at home and rest but I see you feel better? " she took apart from the hug and stepped a few steps back, still smiling at her.

Calleigh had a bright smile on her face, "Yes Nat, I actually feel much better today," she lied at her, "-thank you," she added. Natalia´s smile grew wider and she nodded in response. Calleigh walked over to her and handled her the DNA-sample. "Here I found some DNA on the weapon. Can you analyze it?" She still smiled but what she felt deep inside wasn´t happiness. In the past she loved work, she liked it to drove to work, to help the people, to bring the killers into the jail, to solve crimes, to see her friends, -but now she hated it. Everything in this lab was different, everything she did. She didn´t felt good if she helped people with her work, or brought people in jail if they had killed someone. Of course it was a good feeling but it didn´t felt like before, she didn´t knew why but she couldn´t fix it. Everything was different. Eric wasn´t there anymore, Eric wasn´t there at all, -not at work and not at home.

"Sure," Natalia answered and started to analyze it. Calleigh just smiled in response; She felt so sick. She took a deep breath as she felt that she was just seconds away to vomit. She was going to clap her hand above her mouth but she stopped herself in the thought that Natalia was right in front of her and that she was in the middle of the lab. Finally the computer beeped and Natalia got a match. "We have a match," she said and turned the computer around so that Calleigh could see it, "-Luke Hanson," Natalia finished.

Calleigh nodded, "Okay, I will tell Horatio," she said, still nodding at her. "-thanks," she added and quickly turned around to leave. God she felt so sick and all the sudden she felt dizzy. Her stomach hurt, she felt dizzy, she had a headache, she needed to vomit and she was so damn tired. She stopped and reached for the table for hold and took another deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She heard Natalia say something but she couldn´t understand what. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes, steadied herself. She saw Natalia´s worry filled face and saw how her smile disappeared.

"Cal, are you okay?" she asked carefully "-you look very pale; Everything alright?".

Calleigh looked up to face Natalia again and offered her a smile. "Yeah, I´m fine," she said and let go of the table; She felt steady enough now. Natalia was going to protest but Calleigh offered her another smile and quickly walked away, out in the hallway. She walked past from Ryan straight in her firearms lab, the lab which brought a creep over her every time she entered since Hagen killed himself there. She felt the tears swelling up in her eyes again but no, she didn´t wanted this anymore. She was Calleigh Duquesne, she didn´t needed to cry about anything; Not about Eric and not about anything, -Eric wasn´t dead, he wasn´t hurt, actually nothing had happened to him, right? She was tired of throwing up, she was tired of lying to everyone, she was tired of crying, tired of being fragile and vulnerable. She needed to stop this.

________

Ryan walked in to Natalia in the DNA-lab, wondering about Calleigh. She really looked pale and why she didn´t said hello; He didn't knew, "Hey Nat," he said, watching a soft blush rise in her cheeks and he couldn´t help but his smile grew wider, "-uhm.." he wanted to continue but he suddenly didn´t knew what he wanted to talk about. Natalia´s smile grew wider as well as his a few moments ago as she watched Ryan´s embarrassment. For a few months they started to spend a lot of time together, Natalia, Calleigh, Eric and Ryan but epically Natalia and Ryan and since they decided to go out for dinner, they started to feel something for each another. But they weren´t in a relationship yet, they knew what would happen if Stetler would know it and Natalia didn´t wanted to risk that especially not if he walked trough the labs lately.

She let out a soft sigh as the thought ´Calleigh ` got her once again. She took off her white lab gloves and walked around the table to hung up her lab coat. "What´s bothering you?" Ryan asked her as he slowly walked towards her. A smile approached her lips; He was so cute to her, she never ever noticed that; He knew if something was bothering her, the way he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman of the world. She stared at him for a moment, knowing she could tell him anything. Her smile disappeared and she let out another sigh as she started to explain him what was bothering her.

"Well," she started, swallowing hard, "-I´m worried about Calleigh," she said finally. He crossed his arms what meant that he was ready for listen. She smiled slightly but then continued. "It´s unusual for her; Yesterday she throw up, then she was near to cry; I swear she had tears in her eyes. She told me that she just had a flu and that she hadn't slept the whole night but..-did you ever saw Calleigh crying?" she asked him and watched him only shock his head ´no`, "I know.." she looked to the ground, "And today she told me that she feels much better but just a few moments ago she looked pale and..sick and before I could say anything she left," she sighed again, "I..I just don´t know what´s wrong with her," she finished and looked up at him.

Ryan thought for a moment then looked down to her and saw how much this was bothering her, "Nat," he started and waited for her response; He continued as she looked up at him again, "-I´m sure everything is okay. Maybe she really just have a flu and needs a rest but you know Calleigh, she never would take a rest voluntary," he let out a soft laugh but Natalia still looked worried, "Okay, I will check her out but first we will go out for lunch; It´s lunchtime, you know." He said and looked at her, watching her smile grew wider.

She nodded. "Okay, you´re right but.." she smirked, "-but you will pay," she said. And laughed when she saw him raising an eyebrow in protest. He joined her and laughed as well as he finally nodded his head in agreement. They went through the hallway in straight direction to the elevator. Outside they jumped in Ryan´s Hummer and drove off the parking lot.

_______

Calleigh was in her firearms lab, sitting on a chair. She loved this place so much, -although it was connected with so much good but with bad memories as well. She knew it was lunch time but she wasn´t very hungry and she had to work on three cases at all, but the actual reason why she didn´t wanted to go out for lunch was because she was alone, she didn´t wanted to go out for lunch alone. The toast that morning was her first meal since Eric left MDPD. She sighed deeply; Eric, again her mind was with him. But no she didn´t wanted to think about him right now, it made her sad and angry at the same time. Maybe she should call him now; No one was there, downstairs where the firearms was.

She put out her cell phone and dialed Eric´s number. She led the phone to her ear and waited for the telltale ringing on the other end. "Hello?" she heard a feminine, laughing and happy voice saying. She expected Eric´s voice, expected Eric´s ´Delko`, expected anything but not this. Who was this? Was he cheating on her? She felt the tears filled her eyes again, she felt the anger hit her. Her brain couldn´t work anymore, that was too much. "Hello? Who is this?" the voice asked now more serious but Calleigh couldn´t answer. She wanted to but the words were caught in her throat. She heard Eric in the background, "Isabella, give me the phone," she heard him saying playfully.

No, no that couldn´t be. She missed him so much, couldn´t sleep because of him, was pregnant with his child, couldn´t eat because of him, couldn´t make a decision without him, was fragile without him and cried because of him. Her whole life was confused by now because of him, and now this? She wanted to do something, wanted to say something, wanted to stand her ground, wanted to scream, wanted to cry, just wanted to do anything but she froze. She felt her legs wouldn´t hold her anymore, she felt dizzy, felt sick and the next thing she felt was hitting something. She heard the phone hitting the floor as well and she was sure it was broken by now but she´d not do anything about it. She just saw blackness everywhere, she felt her head ache even more as she hit the table and the blood poured out of her wound and then nothing. She collapsed to the floor and slipped once again like in her dream in the darkness.

_**A/N:**__ I sworn it to you that this Chapter would be longer, so here it is. I hope you laugh and don´t be mad at me, you see it was just a dream. -Yeah I know it seemed real. I hope you liked this Chapter and I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. -I was really surprised how much you love my story and how shocked you were. __Thank you._

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**|Chapter 7|**_

Jesse walked down the hall. He wasn´t very hungry and he was so busy with their case that he had decided that he wouldn´t make a lunch break right now. He wanted the results from the bullet which had murdered the little school girl. Calleigh wanted to match the bullets with the weapon they had found. Yesterday Calleigh had promised him that he would get them tomorrow and that was now. He needed them to proof that their suspect had murdered the girl. It was just a little girl, she was only 7 years old and got shoot out of a black car as she walked up to her parents house. Jesse hated these guys, who could shot a little girl. He would never understand this.

He walked around the edge in straight direction to the firearms lab. But it was odd that he couldn´t hear anything, no shoots and no machines, there was no noise downstairs. A bad feeling got up to his mind and he walked faster towards the door. But as he stood in the doorway ,he still couldn´t see anything. There was nothing, he couldn´t see Calleigh. He walked around the corner and could see a broken cell phone on the floor. His eyes analyzed the surroundings near the cell phone and he froze when he realized that a body lay limb next to it, just a feet away from it.

He knew this blonde hair, he knew this small frame. Calleigh. His brain connected this picture right in front of him to a name and then to a command. _"Move! Help Calleigh!" _All of that happened in just a few seconds which passed until he finally run to the unconscious body. He turned her around, because she lay face down to the floor. Next he noticed a pool of blood just above her head. "Calleigh?" he asked soft and shocked her slightly. But she didn't moved. He tried it again, but still no response. He was afraid to feel for a pulse, the pool of blood just above her head was so huge. She had lost so much blood. But finally he managed to bring himself to feel for a pulse. His fingers reached up to her throat to feel for a pulse.

____

Eric finally had managed to get the cell phone back but at this time the line was already dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the ID. Calleigh. His breath hissed and it was hard to breath by now. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, he could feel that something bad had happened. He lifted the phone back to his ear and asked softly after Calleigh but he knew there wouldn´t be an answer. He looked at Isabella who had a worried look at her face and her smile had disappeared by now. Eric jumped up from the couch after he flipped the phone shut. He almost _run_ over to his dresser and pulled out a Shirt. Then he again looked over at Isabella, who now stood up and walked slowly over to him. He stood there for a moment, his brain wasn´t able to think clearly. In this moment he finally believed what was going on, what he had done.

Now Isabella stood only a few centimeters away from him, looking him doubtful in the eyes. Next she reached out to touch him, but he flinched away and the next thing she knew was that he was gone. He slapped the door shut behind him. She heard the engine of his car turn on and then nothing.

____

Her pulse was small, so small and frail that he thought she hadn't one. For a moment Jesse´s breath stopped but then his hand instantly reached in his pocked and lifted his phone to his ear and then he spoke up, "Here is Officer Jesse Cadoza. I need help downstairs in the firearms lab. Officer down, I need an Ambulance," he paused for a moment and looked down at Calleigh once again, "I repeat, Officer down. I need an Ambulance, Now!" he then answered the questions and hung up. Shouting once more out in the hall for paramedics.

___

Eric drove in the middle of nowhere. He actually didn´t know where to drive. Maybe everything was alright, but maybe not. Calleigh didn´t answer her cell phone and at her place as well. He was desperate, he knew he had hurt her with not calling, with not visiting her, with what he had done. But he just couldn´t call her. An idea came to his mind and he instantly flipped of his phone and dialed the too well known number. "H, it´s me Eric," he said right after he heard Horatio answer.

"Eric, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Horatio," he swallowed hard and continued, "..H…-is Calleigh alright?" he asked finally. Afraid of the answer. He knew it, he knew something was wrong. And he knew it was his fault but he still didn´t knew what wrong was.

"Eric," Horatio started, not knowing how to tell him this, "Eric, she´s on her way to the hospital, she stopped breathing a few minutes ago. The paramedics try every possible, Eric,"

_**A/N:** I´m soo sorry for the long wait as well and I´m soo sorry that this Chapter is so short. And I´m sorry again that you maybe will hate this Chapter. But I still hope you review._

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**|Chapter 8|**_

Eric swallowed hard, not believing what he just heard. Horatio´s words run through his head, over and over again. _"She stopped breathing, -the paramedics try every possible," _He closed his eyes for a second and nearly crashed in the car right before him. His mind shut down in this moment, and replayed Horatio's words over and over again in his brain. _Stopped breathing_. Information filled his head, knowing the consequences of oxygen starvation. Immediately panic settled in and he totally forgot about Horatio, hearing him calling out his name he asked one question, "Where is she?" When he didn't answered right away he asked again, with more anger in his voice. "Horatio, which hospital?" he spoke impatiently.

"St. Memorial Hospital." He said, while walking to his Hummer. "Meet you there," he said before hanging up the phone.

They were in the ambulance, heading as fast as possible to the hospital. Her values were totally okay, they had bandaged her head wound and had checked her out as best as possible in the ambulance so everything was okay until she suddenly crashed down. She stopped breathing. "Ma´am?" a paramedic asked, "-Ma´am can you hear me?" she asked again but no response. When she didn´t reply, she yelled to the driver that he should drive faster. She looked over to the monitor and watched the straight line for a moment before she reacted, "We´re losing her." She said and grabbed the automated external defibrillator, "-loading to 200!" She yelled to her partner, the second paramedic. He rushed over to the machine, loading it. "-ready," he brought out and watched in horror as the life of this woman was fading away.

This was his first day as a paramedic, he had never seen something like that. He watched as the other paramedic took the two appliances and pressed them against her now bare chest, just her bra and her opened blouse. "1,2,3" she paused for a moment and exchanged one last look with the other paramedic, "-off of the table" she yelled through the small ambulance but nothing happened. The machine didn't work. Just seconds later they arrived at the hospital and rushed in the ER.

"Anything known about her yet?" Dr. Camble asked and her gaze meet of a young nurse with blue eyes. "Uhm.." she mumbled and flipped through some notes, "Calleigh Duquesne, CSI. She'd fallen and hit the back of her head pretty hard on a counter at work. Her heart stopped in the ambulance, the paramedics tried to reanimate, bit it didn't work." She made a small pause and looked down at Calleigh, so pale. "-plus, she has a bad lung condition after she was involved in a fire. Here the papers." She handled her the papers when they were about to get in the emergency operating room. "-Dr. Alexx Woods is her doctor, she works here too. Maybe-" she was cut off by Dr. Camble.

"Okay!"

She looked at her patient, her head wound was bleeding pretty much, her face was pale, the oxygen mask on her mouth and nose and her eyes were closed. "Ma'am can you hear me?" she asked as reflex, "Stay with me Calleigh," she said, nearly in a whisper. "Okay!" she repeated, now to the nurses and paramedics. "-we need to stop the bleeding right now! Hurry up, I won't let anyone die in here today, -and get me Dr. Woods in here, right now!" she shouted as they rushed inside and started working on her.

Horatio´s words still run through Eric´s head, he still couldn't believe what he just had heard. That wasn't suppose to happen to her, that wasn´t suppose to be true; It just felt so wrong. So many emotions run through his head. Anger, worry, fear, sadness, guilt and so much more which he couldn´t make out. So many days had passed, so many hours, minutes and seconds where his only thought was her. When he blamed himself for everything.

He just needed to make sure she was okay, just needed to see her, to touch her. She was his life, she was someone who always smiled, who always made him smile, made him laugh. She gave him the strength he needed every day, she gave him the power to survive in the past. He couldn't imagine living without her, he couldn't watch her die. The time with her alone was irreplaceable. Her smile always lat his heart beat faster; The way she spoke was so lovely and her sweet giggles were just so sweet. She was just so perfect and he was so glad they were finally together.

He thought back to when they met for the first time, to the day she had kissed him for the first time to the days he ruined everything, when he made this mistakes and when he didn't listen to her. For the first time he say her disappointed glances; Heard her warning voice and realized what he had done. Then, him leaving CSI totally broke her. He had seen her, he had stood right it front of her, he saw the tears swelling up in her eyes but he left, he just left her after a hug and a small kiss. That was the last time they had seen each another.

His thoughts drove him crazy and every second which passed on his way to the hospital was one second too much for him. He yelled at the other cars, shouted at them to drive faster, to make his way free. God, no words could describe how desperate he was in this moment. But finally he reached the hospital, parking his car right in front of the ER and rushing inside. He ignored the yelling's at him that he couldn't just park his car there, he ignored the whispers as he entered the ER. He first stopped at the receptionist, "Cal.." he stopped to breath, "-Calleigh Duquesne," he brought out, struggling to get his breath under control, "-where is Calleigh Duquesne?" he almost shouted at the receptionist.

She swallowed hard, not daring to protest at first but then doing it anyway. "I'm sorry, I can't give you any information yet." She spoke firmly, as she remembered herself on the rules. It nearly seemed to Eric, that she did this willful. And this made him even angrier, so his emotions build up in him and he clenched his teeth, ready to jump at her and threaten her until she'd give him his information. But he still did control himself and tried to calm himself down before speaking to her again. But when he wanted to speak up again, she spoke up and let him no time to reply to her first statement. "Are you the family of Miss Duquesne?" She asked after a while, and forced a smile on her face.

Eric was speechless, all he wanted was Calleigh. Knowing how she was doing, knowing if she even was still alive. But he didn't want to think about this opinion that much. He just wanted to be near to her, holding her hand, telling her that she's going to be okay, anything. Just the feeling of her presence was enough to him. He hadn't noticed how much he'd missed her the time he was 'gone'. All he wanted was being near to her. And hell, he wasn't able for this hospital stuff. He wasn't ready to answer ridiculous questions, when Calleigh, _his_ Calleigh was maybe near to death already. Why wouldn't anybody understand this? He clenched his jaw and looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to answer her. "I'm her..boyfriend, " he said nearly in a whisper. And his voice revealed sadness, wordiness, guilt and exhaustion at the same time.

"I'm sorry Sir, but when you aren't a full family member I can't give you any information about Miss Duquesne. I can tell you so far that she's still in surgery." She told him and forced another smile on her lips. She finally turned her head away from his fury face and focused herself on the computer in front of her again when she noticed him still standing there. "Sir, you need to step back," she said when she looked at a guy who was walking in her direction. "I have some work to do and I think there are a lot of other people who need a counseling." She finished, and nodded in direction of a man who was now standing behind Eric. She smiled by finishing her sentence and waited impatiently for him to leave.

In this moment some part of his brain made _click_ and shut absolutely down. He didn't even care at what or who she had nodded to. He didn't want to step back, he wanted Calleigh and nothing else mattered for him in this moment. "NO!" He yelled, ready to murder anyone just to see her, just to make sure she's okay. "I won't step back unless you haven't told me how she's doing!" He yelled, not caring how many people did stare at him. Just when he wanted to continue he felt a hand on his shoulder. Fearing it could be the security guard, he turned around just to hear a familiar and calming voice speaking to him.

"Eric," he called out, his voice as calm as always when he talked to him. One hand resting on his left hip and the other still clutching Eric's shoulder. His touch had a calming and familiar effect to him and he actually started to calm down. Getting the control over his anger, worry and body back he stared in his blue eyes. They seemed to be the same blue eyes as always, but Eric could discover the worry and fear behind the façade. The man ducked his head a little, and his gaze returned back to the floor. Once sure he got Eric's attention he moved his hand a little and discovered his badge underneath it, looking up once again he spoke up, "Ma'am, I'll handle this," nodding towards the receptionist, who looked curious at the men in front of her desk. He made sure she'd seen his badge and shifted his hand again. When she nodded as well and turned her head back towards her computer and paperwork, the man turned his head again and looked at Eric.

"Horatio," he said, his voice filled with exhaustion but relieve too. "They won't give me any information about Calleigh." He said with a small and sad voice, he looked hopefully at him and waited for him to answer but an other question ran through his head and before Horatio could retort, he spoke up. "H..W-What.." he looked at him and found pure support so he finished, "-What happened to her?" he asked and followed him to a few chairs not far away from the place they'd just stood at.

The waiting time was hell for him, is thoughts'd drove him crazy and he couldn't stand still any more. He rose up from his chair and walked up and down in the waiting room. Horatio had left some time ago, to inform everyone at the lab and to continue working on their case and Eric was all alone now. "Alexx!" he almost shouted after her when he saw her rushing down the hallway. She stopped abruptly and turned around, searching for the person who had called her name. Eric; jogged after her and stopped in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but Eric quickly shocked his head, "How's Calleigh?" he asked. There was no time for any small talk or any comforting tries. He needed her now and he wouldn't accept a 'no'. He baldly needed to know how she was doing and why he wasn't allowed to see her yet.

That Was the one thing which confused him so much. Horatio'd said she had been fallen and had hit her head pretty hard on the counter, so why wasn't he allowed to see her. She wasn't in any surgery or anything. And the worst thing was, no one seemed to know anything about her. No one had given her any information about her yet, except Horatio who had told him what'd happened. His head was exploding for thoughts, problems, questions and the feeling of guilt. The same thoughts that haunted him in the car, were about to haunt him down now too. It was his fault! No question, she called _him_, _he_ left her and it was _him_ who was with Isabella instead with her.

Alexx's smile disappeared immediately when she realized what was going on. "Cal-?" she whispered. Her hand went to her face and covered her mouth with her left hand, "Oh my God-" she gasped and half turned, half stopped in this moment. "Eric, I have no time. I've been called to an emergency in the ER. A young woman.." she let out a shaky breath and continued hastily, "-apnea!" Calleigh, she thought. And she knew she was right when she saw Eric's expression changing on his face. "Eric..-I need to go!" were her last words and rushed away just a moment later.

Eric still stood there for a moment. _Helpless_. _Stumped_. _Desperate_.

Will he ever see Calleigh again, _alive_?

**_A/N:_** _Thank you soo much for your awesome reviews; I really appreciate that. I love every review, so THANK YOU. I was thinking about just stopping writing; I haven't been much creativ lately, I had no ideas and doesn't matter how much I tried starting the result was shit. So I often just deleted everything; I hope you can forgive me. _Oh and one last commet to user: ladyd10: I'm speechless; I'm able to take criticism, I really am and I accepted what you told me, so thanks for the advice..- but I just think it's not true. I think you are sort of imaptient. I upload chapter for chapter; I admit my Chapters aren't that long but that doesn't mtter, as you said. What I wanted to say: If you can't wait that I upload more, write more, and if you want that I just write: that and that happen, -finish. I can't help you; I'm trying my best to show you what's on my mind, and I'm trying not to make it that 'exciting', but thanks anyway._ I hope you like this Chapter! *mel_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_Tuesday, 4.34 pm_

Calleigh's eyes opened and were fixed on the bright, white ceiling above her. She took a deep breath and did regret it almost immediately when she did so. Her head started to ache, it felt like someone was stabbing a knife in your head repeatedly. She let out a soft cry when she tried to move her head. Tears were forming in her eyes, ready to stream down her face.

_Beep_

Calleigh winced at the sudden noise, and again she tried to move her head to see more of the room she was in. She groaned at the pain in her head and lifted her arms to her head.

_Beep_

Teas were streaming down her face now and soon sobs filled the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fell from her eyes. Her hands enclosed her ears protectively from the hurting noises.

_Beep_

She turned her head painfully around and looked at the machine which were causing her so much pain. She could make out a frame and a green color.

_Beep_

Her head slowly got used to the noise and Calleigh tried to recognize anything else in the room, but she failed. She couldn't identify anything.

_Beep_

Her head started to ache again and memorize started to flash through her mind. _Eric_. The day they both first meet, their first kiss and the wonderful time they shared together.

"Eric!" she brought out only in a whisper. She swallowed hard and tried again, "Eric!" she yelled into the room, hoping he would hear her. "_Eric!_" she cried desperately.

_What was going on in here?_

More tears started to stream down her face. She felt so helpless and so vulnerable, she wanted to feel his warmth and his strong arms around her. "Eric!" she screamed once more.

Finally she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Eric? Is that you?" she asked shaky.

"No sweetheart, it's Elizabeth. You are in the hospital, calm down." she explained and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "-your cute boyfriend-" she paused for a moment, "-uh Eric, right?" she continued without waiting for an answer, "-he will be right back," she said and squeezed her shoulder softly before she left Calleigh's room and left her alone once more.


End file.
